Half-Life Wiki:Layout Guide
Articles of a similar type must follow a similar layout in order to be consistent, therefore this official Layout Guide shows how articles should be structured; it should be considered a standard that everyone has to follow. Feel free to discuss it on the talk page. Changing these layouts with disregard of this guide will likely cause some issues to the related user, possibly resulting in a short block. General layout These sections are for any type of article. When there is nothing to say in these sections, they of course must not be included. *Some subtitles can sometimes appear in only one page, depending on the subject (see Alyx Vance for an example). *Sometimes a quote can be added at the start of a section when justified (see G-Man for an example). *Sections can feature subsections and are obviously not all used all the time. *"Behind the scenes" is for development information, such as design evolution, cut content, name change, etc. *"Trivia" is for trivial information, such as little details that does not add much to the subject, could even be disregarded, but are fun to know. Pointless and irrelevant trivia will be removed and you might be blocked. Rather concentrate on the article itself. (see Judith Mossman for an example). *If these sections contain several items, use "*" to list each one. If there is only one item, no "*" is needed. *Please note that "trivia" is spelled "trivia" and not "triva". *The section "List of appearances" must only contain official Half-Life games, canon and non-canon, in release date order. Article introduction Like on any wiki, the article must feature a short introduction, starting by the article name in in bold. A game title must be in bold and in italics. At least one relevant picture should be at the right side of the article (in the Infobox when there is one). Then the main article starts, with its first or only subtitle(s). Article end After the main contents, the end of an article will include, in this order: *Behind the scenes *Trivia *Gallery *List of appearances *Notes and references *See also *External links Gallery The gallery can be subdivided if needed. The custom sizes must also be applied, thus "" instead of "". The sections commonly used include, in order: *Concept art *Screenshots **Pre-release **Retail *Models Layouts by subject Each "*" stands for an "=", which of course must be on both sides of the subtitle. Characters Article introduction. **Biography ***Background ***Appearances ****Game title(s), in italics and linked to their respective articles ***Appearance ***Personality and skills **Objects **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Enemies Article introduction. **Overview **Application (for military) / Behavior and skills (for natural fauna) (sometimes both can be used) ***Weaponry **Variants **Appearances ***Game title(s), in italics and linked to their respective articles **Tactics **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Locations Article introduction. **Overview ***Features **Fate (for the cut locations) **Appearances ***Game title(s) **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Weapons Article introduction. **Overview **Tactics **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links (a link to Wikipedia is encouraged if the weapon exists in real life) Vehicles Article introduction. **Overview **Use ***Weaponry ***Tactics if needed **Appearances ***Game title(s), in italics and linked to their respective articles **Tactics **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links (a link to Wikipedia is encouraged if the weapon exists in real life) Category:Help